


New Beginning.

by jdmvrgan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Hurt/Comfort, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Slow Romance, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmvrgan/pseuds/jdmvrgan
Summary: One of the few people left alive on earth had been living alone for months when her former gym teacher suddenly tumbles into her life, literally.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Down the hill he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short chapter to see if you guys are interested so please let me know if you want it continued!! Thanks :) Also this isn't Beta'd so please be aware of bad spelling, apologies!

Sticks cracked under the pressure of her boots. Her bow was held up, ready to shoot any game that she came across. The girl was growing low on meat and she liked to keep her little safe haven stocked. The sun had just begun to rise when she left said safe haven but now it was beating down on the top of her head. She hadn't strayed too far, mostly walking in circles but with only a few rabbits caught, she decided to move a little further out. That's when she heard it, gunfire. Two shots that had her creeping up towards the noise, watching from behind a tree as a man tumbled down the small hill from the road and landed on his back near her feet. She heard the shooter drive off before she moved towards the man. Most people probably would have left him, given how things were now. But she could do that. It wasn't in her to just leave someone to die. 

Her knees dug into the ground slightly as she crouched down next to him, pressing her fingers to his neck. A pulse, he was alive. The blonde made quick work of stripping her over shirt and using her knife to cut it up. One part was tied around his shoulder for bullet wound number one while the other was situated around his thigh for number two. Green eyes bounced off the trees as she tried to think of a way to carry this man who was practically triple her size, back to the place she called home. Trying to wake him up was her best choice, so she gently moved his head towards her and wiped the mud away. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. She knew this man, from before the world ended. Now she definitely had to save him. After multiple failed attempts at waking him up, an idea popped into her head. Being as small as she was, she kept wheelbarrows hidden about the woods for when she caught something too big or simply too much to carry. Shooting up from her spot, her legs moved quickly to get to the nearest check point; running back with the wheelbarrow. The man was placed inside as gently as she could, the bat next to him tied to her waist before she began pushing back towards home.

Home, for this particular survivor, was an old gas station. When she found it it was beaten up, no windows left and no supplies. Lucky for her, there was an old factory nearby. Most of it had been stripped clean but she was able to find a large amount of steel and all the tools she needed. Her dad had taught a lot and what she didn't know; she improvised. Pieces of steel were welded onto what used to be windows, along with the smashed out door. Solar panels that she had found were attached to the roof and hooked up to the station. Inside, she cleared out all of the shelves and managed to get furniture inside. The back rooms were use primarily for storage so the main room had her bed, a sofa and even a television. The steel muted most things anyways. The fridges that would have one been stocked with some kind of energy drink now held all of the meat she caught, which was wrapped individually. It was the perfect safe haven for her. 

It took an hour before she was pushing the man through the door and then locking it up tight. From there she dropped him onto the bed and darted to the back room for her supplies. Sitting on the side of the bed, her hand lifted to push some hair from his face. “ Don't you worry coach, you're in good hands. ” She whispers before getting to work. His wounds were cleaned, bullets removed carefully and the holes stitched and wrapped up. She secured an IV to him, using a wet cloth to clean the rest of him down before pulling a sheet up to his chin. Now it was just a waiting game. A shower was taken, she ate a meal and then curled up on the sofa to try and get some sleep. 

Something woke her in the night and when she blinked her eyes open, she found it was her former gym teacher; standing over her with her own gun pointed at her head.

“ Where the fuck am I? ” He growls, making the blondes eyes widen.

“ Now coach, that's no way to teach the girl who saved your life is it? ” She replies, lifting her hands in surrender.


	2. Back to Highschool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is again, probably a short chapter! But it's kind of where the story between Jade and Negan began...at least their interactions! I hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave a review :)

Senior year. It was supposed to be the best year of teens lives and it had started out that way for Jade. She had managed to keep her grades up for all the other years while still maintaining to keep in the background. She didn't like attention, didn't like being in the spotlight. Jade wasn't necessarily unpopular, she just wasn't in the top crowds. Because she didn't want to be. Being popular seemed boring and most of them didn't seem to have any personality. But things were good, so good. 

It was April, spring. A Wednesday just after lunch which meant Jade had gym class. Most people dreaded it and spent the hour complaining but Jade didn't mind too much. Their teacher this year was the feared Coach Negan. A lot of the students didn't like having him, said he was too hard on them. But Jade liked having a teacher that actually made them do something instead of just passing them a ball and then sitting on their asses. Even if he did swear worse than a sailor and his punishments were sometimes brutal, at least they were doing something. On this particular day, that something was baseball. Boys against the girls. The array of students were all dressed in the schools gym uniform. Which, for her at least, consisted of a blue t-shirt with the words ‘ Eastwood's Blue Devils! ” written across the chest and a pair of leggings. The blonde was standing in the field, ready to catch the ball if it came her way. She watched from her position as a woman from the office approached Coach Negan, talking to him quietly. A frown slid onto her face when the man's eyes met hers and he motioned her over. She followed his instructions, jogging towards him; ponytail bouncing with every step. “ Yes Coach? ” She asks quietly, glancing up at the man.

“ Get your shit. ” He says gruffly, running a hand over her mouth. “ Your Mom's at the hospital and your stepdad is here to pick you up. ” He says, the words repeating in the girls head a few times. Everything felt slow, she barley remembered picking up her belongings from her locker or being led out of the school to where her stepfather's car was waiting. Jade finally snapped back into things when her two younger brothers climbed into the back of the car. They were seven, twins. Aiden was a brunette and Ethan was a blonde but they still looked almost identical. Jade had turned in her seat to help Ethan with his seat belt before they continued the drive. The next few hours were spent by her mother's bedside before Jade eventually fell asleep curled up on the sofa in the room. 

When the time for school came around, her stepfather had her shower and change at the hospital before making her take a taxi to school. She couldn't miss a day, not when it was her last year. Rather quickly, Jade found herself back in the swarmed halls of her school. She went through the motions of her classes, keeping to herself until it came to Gym once more. The realisation that she had forgotten her clothes to change into hit her like a ton of bricks. She really didn't want to get shouted at today but still, she made her way down to Coach Negan's office and knocked twice; waiting for his confirmation to enter before doing so.

“ Hi Coach...I uhm...I'm really sorry but I forgot my kit. I left the hospital and came straight here this morning. ” Jade says quietly, digging her teeth into her bottom lip to try and keep the tears at bay. The man didn't even lift his head from his work as he spoke. “ You're excused from my class from the rest of the year. ” He says, making the blonde frown. “ B-but I need this grade. ” She whispers, making him sigh and finally look up at her. “ Fine, fuck. Your free block. Come down here and I'll give you some shit to do, that way I can pass you. You can come outside with the class today and sit there, do homework or some shit. ” He says, standing up and making his way around the desk.

“ Your Mom okay? I remember her from parent teacher conferences. Nice lady. ” Negan says quietly, Jade looking down at her feet. “ Cancer. They caught it late but...they're trying. ” She says quietly, wrapping her arms around herself before glancing back up at him. For a moment, they just looked at eachother. A quiet understanding passing through them as the man twisted the wedding ring on his finger. Then, he broke the silence in such a way that it actually made a laugh burst from the heartbroken girls lips. “ Okay, get the fuck out my office Tinkerbell. ” He says, her laugh following his words before she does exactly what he asked.


	3. Grew a pair of tits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this longer chapter makes up for the short last one! Hopefully more longer chapters to come!!!

Recognition had crossed his face rather quickly which prompted him to drop the gun and pull her up. A small laugh left the girls lips as she pulled him into a hug, arms around his waist. “Come on, you have to get back into bed. You got shot twice.” She says, leading him back over to the bed and helping him down onto it. “Are you alone here?” Negan asks, making her head lift to meet his gaze before she nods and offers him a sad smile. “Haven't always been but you know how the world is now...it takes whatever it can from you and...” Jade sucks in a deep breath, shrugging. “It took everything” She adds, fixing his IV which had been jostled in all his moving. “I would ask you the same but your walkie has been going off all night, I didn't know who it was so I didn't answer.” She says, her voice a little softer than before. 

“Probably fucking Simon or Dwight, can you hand me it? I can get them to pick me the fuck up” He says, making her stop her actions and glance up at him. “Course, yeah. You have people to get back to.” She says, slipping off the bed and heading into one of the back rooms where she had been keeping his things. Of course, he wouldn’t be staying, no one ever really stayed even if they said they would. She snatched the radio off the pile of clothing and made her way back into the room. “Before I give you this...this place is mine. You won't be taking it from me, not you and certainly not your men. Do not tell them I’m here Negan, Please. I like being safe.” She says, looking over the man as he nods. “Fine but don’t think that doesn’t mean we won't be keeping in fucking touch, kid. You’ll keep this walkie; I have a fuck ton more back at the sanctuary.” He says, making her dig her teeth into her bottom lip in order to hide her smile, shrugging her shoulders slightly and handing the older man the black device in her hands. Deciding to give him some privacy, the blonde slips into the back rooms once more. She makes her way into what used to be the staff room and manages to cook up two bowls of soup rather quickly. By the time she gets back into the room he had already finished speaking to whoever. Jade sets the bowl of soup on his lap carefully, passing him the spoon before sitting down on the arm chair by his side. “Cream of chicken like...” The words leaving her mouth were cut off by his own voice. “Like when you threw it up all over my fucking shoes in the middle of helping me in gym.” He says, causing the girls cheeks to tint pink. “Yes, Coach. Like that” She says, clearing her throat at his grin and beginning to eat the food in her lap. 

“You can start calling me Negan, you know. Not your coach anymore” He says, the words for some reason hurting her chest slightly. He was right, he hadn’t been her teacher in years, even before the world went to shit, she had already been out of high school for at least two years. But they still hurt, maybe because it was just another part of her old life gone or maybe just because she needed something to hold onto. Whatever it was, the thought was pushed from her head as quickly as possible. Because if she thought even the slightest about her past, she would end up thinking about more recent events, of the things she had to do and the things she simply couldn’t do. That wasn’t something she wanted to think about, not now, not ever. A small breath left her lips as she spooned more food into her mouth, feeling his gaze on her. “You did it again, went inside that fucking head of yours.” He says, the sound of his spoon scraping against the bowl followed his words. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, shaking her head. “Don’t do that...Don’t pretend you know me because you don’t. I’m not the same little eighteen-year-old Negan, that’s not me anymore and I think we both know that you're not the same person either. Not without her.” The words left her mouth before she could stop them, her head lowering slightly in regret. “I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have brought her up.” She adds immediately, meeting his now stone-cold gaze. 

“You're right, you're not that kid anymore. But if you think just because you grew a pair of fucking tits you can speak to me like that, I got a whole load of shit to dumb on you sweetheart. I will always be the adult; I will always be in charge. Part or no past, I fucking own you just like I own every other sorry shit in my fucking territory. My men will be here in two hours, they’re, meeting her half way up the road. I won't tell them about you due to the fact that I don’t trust every single one of them but you will check in daily and you will welcome me with open arms when and if I say so, do you understand me, kitten?” How he said that in more or less one breath she didn’t know, what she did know however was that the words sent a chill down her spine, one that had her nodding in agreement to the words he had practically spat in her direction. The satisfaction on his face from here agreement or rather, submission, made her sink back into her seat and continue to finish the bowl of soup in her lap. 

True to his word, in two hours he was dressed and out of her safe haven. It took another hour before the walkie he left behind began to putter with his voice. “I hear you, I’m okay” Jade says, biting her bottom lip before sinking back onto her bed, mind spinning. What the hell had she gotten herself into?


	4. Chicken Soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Back to the past we go. Let me know what you guys think!

April bled into May and soon enough it had been an entire month with her mom in the hospital. The days had started bleeding together and to say it was taking a toll on Jade was an understatement. She had practically become a parent to the twins, with her dad either working or at the hospital, Jade would be taking care of them. She had been given the use of her mom’s car given that she now needed to drive the boys to school, football practice and of course pick them up. Each day, after school, the three of them would get home. The boys would do their homework while Jade cleaned the house as much as she could. After that was done, she had to make them dinner and get them to eat it. She only had half an hour to clean before getting them ready for bed and by the time they were actually asleep it was already nine pm. It was then, and only then, that Jade finally ate her own dinner before spending the five hours doing her own school work and showering. It was usually about then that her dad got home, drunk, and she had to get him to eat something and then escort him to bed before finally tumbling into her own to get a mere three hours of sleep. At six in the morning, Jade would rise and get all her thing ready. She would eat breakfast before getting the boys up at seven and fed and out the door for eight. 

This had been going on for so long that it felt normal for Jade. No one really noticed the girl deteriorating, that was until a particular Wednesday. Jade had come down during lunch in order to help Coach Negan set up the gym for her class. She was setting up the bases for a game of baseball when she simply dropped to the ground. Negan heard the thump from inside the equipment room and made his way out to see what it was. The sight of the girl laying on the floor made his chest clench and before he knew it, he was lifting her up and hurrying his way through the school to the nurse's office. He had someone cover his class and sat by the side of the bed Jade was occupying until she woke up. Which she did with a groan, rolling over and wiping a hand over her face. “What happened?” She croaks, making him sit up a little straighter. “You almost gave me a fucking heart attack is what happened, kid. You passed the fuck out and hit the floor like a pile of bricks” He says, raising a brow. “Sorry, Coach. I haven’t been sleeping good since...everything” The girl explained softly, sitting up slowly and pressing a hand against her forehead. A sigh left the man’s lips before he was grabbing the notepad from his back pocket and scribbles down a number before handing it to her. “The next time you can’t sleep or you just fucking need someone, you call me. Not going to have you waste away like every other shit in this place” Negan says, watching as Jade takes the paper and shoves it into her pocket just as her dad made his way into the room, immediately cupping her cheeks. “What happened? Are you okay?” He asks, the blonde nodding quickly. “I’m fine, I just slipped” She lies easily, tucking some hair behind her ears and motioning to Negan. “This is Coach Negan.” Jade says quietly, both men standing and shaking each other's hands before her father led her out of the school and into the car. 

For a few weeks, Jade avoided using the number at all costs. But one Saturday night, after everyone was asleep, things just became too much. It felt as if she was being strangled, like someone was sitting on her chest and with no other options...she found herself calling him. “Hello?” He answered gruffly, the girl sucking in a shaking breath. “I’m sorry...I know it’s late but I didn’t know who else to call.” She whispers, hearing the rusting of sheets and him shushing someone on the other line before he spoke. “Okay, deep breath kid. I’m heading your way” Was all he said before hanging up. Jade pulled on a long cardigan over her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of blue cotton shorts that had little ducks on them and a white vest top. The blonde slipped from her house and onto the front porch, sitting down on the steps and waiting. It didn’t take long before she was illuminated by some car headlights as he pulled into her driveway. The man slipped from his car and made his way over to her, sitting down with a small groan. “I’m sorry Coach” She whispers, lifting a hand to wipe her face. “Don’t be. What happened?” He asks, making tears fill her eyes once more. “She’s getting worse, she just isn’t reacting to the treatment. I don’t want to lose her, I can’t.” She says, covering her face to stop the tears from overwhelming her. “I have so many questions that I can’t get answered.” Jade says quietly, sniffling. 

“I’m sure everything will work out kid...I know you don’t want to hear that shit. I hated hearing it when my wife was diagnosed but fuck, if it didn’t help a little. You might not want to hear anything like that but trust me kid...shit gets better” He says, making her glance up at him. “Your wife...?” She asks quietly, making him nod. “She’s fine right now but...always the chance it can come back” Negan says quietly, shrugging slightly. The blonde lets out a small sigh and rests her head against his shoulder. “I feel so useless” She whispers, making him glance down at her. “I know” He says, wrapping an arm around her. “How did you know where I lived?” She whispers, making him let out a laugh. “Looked up you file a month ago, it just kind of stuck.” He says, making her smile. 

That night was never spoken about between them, not because it was weird or uncomfortable or even that they had done something wrong but because they had opened up so much about things they didn’t want to be discussed again. Things went on as they were, with Jade helping out and Negan letting her take small naps on the sofa in his office. He finally opened up to Lucille about what was going on, mainly because she was starting to suspect it was something else. For another few weeks, Jade didn’t use the number; telling herself she didn’t need it. That she would be fine. But again, when everything was too much, she caved. It was a Friday night and for once Jade had been invited to a party with other people in her year. For some reason, Jade decided today would be a good time to try drinking for the first time and quickly found herself sitting on the curb and holding the phone to her ear. “Hi...hi Coach.” She whispers, running a hand over her face. “I think I like vodka.” She whispers, the older man sighing and asking where she was. Jade mumbled the address into her phone and in a matter of minutes he was pulling up in front of the drunk girl, helping her to her feet. 

“Hi!” She says happily, Negan huffing out a breath. “Jesus Christ kid.” He mutters, leading her towards his car. Just before they got inside, Jade bent at the waist and emptied her stomach up onto his shoes. “Chicken soup.” She groans, watching him shake it off before helping her into the car. “Fucking hell.” He grumbles, making his way around the car and into the driver's side. “My dad's going to kill me.” She whines, making him glance at her before starting to drive. “You can stay with me but you're not allowed to drink again.” He says, making her giggle and lean against the door. Soon enough they were making their way into the apartment he shared with his wife. His Wife. Who was currently standing in the kitchen, looking incredibly angry. Although for Jade there was two of her. “Lucille. This is Jade” He says, making his way over to the sofa and dropping the young girl onto it. “Your student Jade? What happened?” She asks, frowning. The rest of the night is a blur for Jade. All she remembers in curling up on that sofa and being driven home the next morning. Yet another night that was never spoken about between the two of them. Negan never asked why she got drunk; he probably already knew. Although that wouldn’t stop him teasing about his shoes being ruined for the foreseeable future.


	5. I don't want to grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll try and get them out more quickly. Please leave your thoughts bellow, I love all the comments; it really keeps me going!!

Jade’s father had always argued with her mother, this father being the one that actually had a hand in making her; not the one who helped raise her. She could remember the shouting, the hate filled words. They had met young, in high school and had Jade when they were twenty-two. He had said he wanted to be able to live his life and that a kid and a girlfriend was holding him back. Jade was seven when he actually left, when her mother had started seeing what would be her step dad. The man had dragged his suitcases to the door and kneeled down in front of his daughter, placing a hand onto her shoulder. “You’ll understand when you grow up kid, you’ll forgive me then” To which the small blonde peered up at him, green eyes filled with anger and she replied. “Then I don’ wanna grow up” The words had made the man narrow his eyes before standing back up and walking out of the door. 

The thought had drifted into her head as she sat curled up on the bed, wondering if her scumbag of a father was still out there; if that was the last family she had alive. A voice cut through her thoughts on the walkie for the third time, making her sit up a little straighter. “You better fucking answer me, Jade.” Negan spoke, her teeth digging into her bottom lip before she picks up the device and holds it to her lips. “Sorry, I’m here.” She says quietly, clearing her throat and releasing the button. “Still here.” She whispers, leaning her head back against the wall. It had been almost a week since Negan had left. Jade had tried to go back to the way things were but it was hard, knowing there was another person out there. One she knew, one that knew her. “Good, then come open the fucking door.” He says, the blondes head snapping up to look in the direction of the door. 

She slips off the bed, bare feet pressing against the cold floor as she made her way across the room. Her fingers turn the key in the lock before pulling it open and coming face to face with a leather covered chest. “Oh.” She squeaks, tilting her head upwards to meet his gaze before stepping aside and letting him in. Negan stepped into her home, the girl closing and locking the door behind him before clearing her throat. “What are you doing here?” She asks, making him raise a brow and stretch his arms out. “I’m here to take you to the sanctuary.” He says, as if it was obvious. “Just for a visit, of course.” He adds, dropping himself down onto the sofa. The blonde frowns slightly, about to argue with him before remembering his words from the other night. “Okay, But I get to keep my weapons at all times” She says, to which her former teacher nods in agreement. Jade purses her lips before making her way into the back rooms in order to change into something more practical. Once her pajamas were replaced by jeans and a long-sleeved top, she shoved her feet into her boots and strapped her knives to her thigh. Her hands were busy pulling on her holster belt as she made her way back into her room that she almost missed what Negan was doing. “Don’t touch that!” She says quickly, moving forwards and snatching the bag out of his hands, holding it against her chest. “Calm the fuck down, I just thought you might need it.” He says, holding his hands up as if he was surrendering. “Why the fuck do you have a bag of books that I’m not allowed to touch?” He asks, sitting himself back down. 

“They’re photo albums.” She says quickly, dropping them onto the bed before sitting down to do up her laces. “Photo albums.” He says, nodding slowly before standing up and letting out a noise as he stretched. “Let’s go.” Negan says, motioning to the door. Jade nods slowly, slipping off the bed and allowing him to leave first before following him and locking the door from the other side. She followed him to his truck and climbed inside. What followed was a very quiet half an hour drive before they were driving through the gates of the Sancturary. “Bigger than I expected” She says honestly, jumping from the truck and glancing around the courtyard. “Come on, I’ll give you the grand tour.” Negan says, suddenly coming up behind her and dropping his arm onto her shoulders. Jade allows him to lead her inside, through the halls as he told her what every place was and how his system worked. They made their way up the building before stopping on the top floor and slipping into his office. “Wow...Look at this place.” She says, letting out a small laugh. “Lavish life you got here, Coach. Much better than your old apartment.” She adds, sitting down on one of the chairs across from his desk. Her words earned a small laugh from the man as he sat down in his chair. “I brought you here because I need your help with some shit. Need you to sit down in a meeting.” He says, making her nod in agreement. Because why not. 

Negan then led them out of his office and down into a meeting room, having Jade sit as close to him as possible. As his Saviors began filing in, Jade watched them one by one. Her face turned into a scowl at the sight of a certain man, her body straightening up. “This is Jade, she’s here because I think she will actually be able to help unlike you sorry shits have.” Negan says, leaning back in his seat and pointing to a man with a moustache. “We’ve been trying to think of easier ways to hunt, instead of having valuable men go out for weeks.” He explains, making Jade hum slightly. “Have you tried setting traps? Clearly you don’t actually have good hunters if that idea hasn’t crossed your minds.” She says, standing up and bending over the table in order to reach the map of the nearby forest that they had spread out. Picking up the red marker, she pulls the lid off and begins circling areas. “This is where you’re most likely to get deer, set up trip wires with berries. The wires send out arrows in order to take down the deer. You’ll have to check them daily but even the more simple-minded people can check if there’s a dead deer.” She says, making eye contact with a man at the end of the table before sitting back in her chair. “Well that was quick, get the fuck to work.” Negan says, smirking slightly and watching as they scrambled to leave the room. “You didn’t need me for that, you're smart enough to think of exactly what I did.” Jade says, turning to look at the man. 

“Did no one teach you manners? What would you father say about how you’re acting?” He teases, making the blonde lean in a little closer. “Oh, my father gave up on me a long time ago, Negan. Cut the shit.” She says, making him sigh dramatically. “I wanted you to see him here.” He says simply, making her curl her hands into fists. “Why? Some sick way of having fun? I told you four years ago I never wanted to see his face again.” She growls, making him smirk and lean into her space. “Because when I look into your eyes, I don’t fucking see you and I want you back, kid. I want that fire, that sparkle that used to be in there.” He says, smirking once more. “I told you, I’m not the same little girl Negan. I grew up.” She says, making him roll his eyes. “No, kid. You didn’t. You know how I know that? Because you still looked at him with so much hatred just like when he showed up all those years ago.” He says, his voice rough and quiet. Jade tilts her head back slightly, scowling at the man in front of her. “What do you expect? Me to kill him?” She asks honestly, a conflicted look crossing Negan's face before he suddenly gripped her by the jaw. “I want to know what the fuck happened to turn you into this person.” He says, raising a brow. To which Jade simply pulled away from him and shook her head. “You don’t really want to know. You just want me to go back. I can’t. I can’t undo everything that has happened Negan and I don’t want to. I like being alone, I enjoy knowing that there’s no one else for me to lose.” She says, crossing her arms. Negan rose from his seat, rubbing a hand over his face before looking down at her. “No, you don’t. Or else you would have just left me in those woods.” He says, making her look up at him; tears filling her eyes. 

“You better sit down then, we have a lot to talk about” She says, raising a brow.


End file.
